A Closed Door
by indjee
Summary: Edward isn't ready to let go of Bella when she closes the door behind her. All human One Shot. ExB in EPOV


**Hey everyone. I know most of you are waiting for a new chapter of TOSOH, but this was an idea that came into my mind and I couldn't rest until I made it into words.  
Please read and tell me what you think.  
Have fun!**

* * *

The door closed.

The memory of the expression on her face before she closed the door was still fresh in my mind. It was all I could think about, even though I had no idea what the look on her face, what the expression in her eyes meant.

My four siblings were all looking at me. Some watching me with a sad face, some watching me with a face that suggested I was crazy. The scene was all very confusing and I couldn't think straight at the moment. I couldn't realize what had just happened. Because it couldn't be true.

My only real brother, Emmett, was the first one to speak. His words made me come back to reality. "You're not going to let her go like this, Edward?" The eyes of my three other siblings shifted from me to him. Now every eye in this room was pointed towards him, though mine were still directed at the closed door.

Alice freed herself from the tight grip of her fiancé, my soon-to-be-brother, Jasper, and she now put her right arm around my shoulders. "He's right, Edward. You can't let her go like this."

Everyone in the room seemed to agree with her. Maybe I'd agree with her too, if I weren't this confused.

I shook Alice's arm off my shoulder, I didn't want their pity. I didn't need it. The only thing that I needed in my life had just disappeared through that door.

My lips could still feel the touch of hers, a feeling I hoped I would never forget. She was gone now and the sensation of her touch was something I could never feel again. It was something I should let go, just like I had let go of her.

Jasper pulled Alice back into his arms, with little protest from her side. Everyone felt the emptiness in the air. Everyone felt the loss. The loss that she had caused by walking away.

Rose's hand went through Emmett's hair, realizing that her happiness could end too, the way mine had ended now. It was all so sudden. I couldn't believe that only days ago, I was happy. I could've been the happiest man on earth, though of course I couldn't know that for sure, since I didn't know every man on earth. But still, I was pretty damn close.

"Edward," Rose started, wanting to help me too. Everyone wanted to help me. I knew that. Everyone felt sorry for me. "You should go after her!"

I couldn't control my anger anymore. "And do _what_, Rose, huh? _She_ wanted to go. _She_ left _me_. What can I do?!" I screamed out the words, not really mad at Rose but more at myself. I should've seen this coming. I should've realized it was all too good to be true.

Tears started forming in my eyes and I needed to sit down. I felt dizzy and I couldn't see anything. My breathing accelerated. Grabbing the first chair that came into my sight, I quickly sat down while the memories of everything that we had been through went through my mind.

Bella being brought into the hospital, a broken arm. Me helping her, talking to her.

You weren't allowed to become too intimate with your patients, but I couldn't help it this time. I had spent every free moment I had with her.

The night I took her to the beach, where I had a pick nick planned at midnight. Of course, silly Bella couldn't help herself and jumped into the see. After, of course, she had undone herself from all of her close, except the lace underwear she wore.

I had laughed and jumped in after her. We made out with each other for a long time before coming out of the water.

I remembered running after her in the sand, finally catching her and falling on top of her. I remember my lips, telling her I loved her. I remembered hearing her telling me that she loved me too.

I was happy.

So why did it all have to go away. Why did she have to leave?

Jasper shoved some keys into my hands. "Go, Edward." He urged, pushing me off the chair and towards the closed door. The last person to touch that door was her.

I turned around to face the person whose hands were pushing me towards that stupid closed door. "Jasper. Stop it."

My only real sister, who was betraying me now by choosing Jasper's side, rushed to his side. "Edward. You _have to_ go. Is this really how you want to remember her?" My face was blank, but my mind most definitely was not. Every crazy thought chose this moment to enter my head.

Alice didn't realize this, however, and continued with making me follow her. "Edward, you can't be serious. I know this will kill you. She was the one." I closed my eyes, not wanting to cry in front of my family.

Jasper nodded at the words of his fiancé. They were so lucky. The two of them, and Rose and Emmett for that matter, had found the person that they wanted to stay with for the rest of their life and that person _wasn't_ moving to England for a stupid, unimportant job.

"Those keys are the keys to the Ashton Martin. That car's the fasted. Now _go_, Edward, or you will lose her forever."

I smiled at my family before rushing out the door, slightly touching the door a little longer than I was supposed to, just because she touched it. It was the last thing she touched before she left and even though I was now going after her, I couldn't help but think that this wouldn't work out.

I ran to my car, feeling the wind on my skin. I didn't look at anything else, just the car that would maybe help me getting the love of my life back.

Time. It was such a precious thing. I should've enjoyed the time Bella and I had together even more than I already had. I should've figured out a way to make her stay a long time ago. And now, I _had to_ make it in time, I had to see Bella before she got on that damned plane.

I was silently cursing everything that had made Bella move. Her old boss, who told her she was no longer welcome there anymore. Her new boss, who had offered her a job in England.

First Bella declined, telling him that she was happy here, in America. But she couldn't find a new job in months, she was living of the money I gave her. It didn't matter to me, she was already living with me anyway. I wanted to share everything I had with her, even the rest of my life.

I cursed the day she told me that she had finally accepted the job in England, because she was broke and she didn't want to live from the things I had provided for her.

There wasn't anything I could do to stop her, I've tried everything. I even told her I would come to England with her, but she insisted that I would stay here, telling me that she wouldn't do that to me.

Even after I convinced her of the unimportance of that, she wouldn't have it. So I was simply left helping her pack.

She didn't even want me at the airport.

My thoughts drifted to my pocket and its contents. A little black box, with the most expensive thing in it. I had spent a lot of money on that, more than I had ever done in my life, thinking that it was worth it, only to find out just a few days later that it was worthless now.

Yes, I had planned on asking her to marry me. I wanted her to marry me. I wanted the entire world to know that she was mine and I was hers. I wanted to make it official.

I needed to go faster now. I made the car go even faster than I normally did when I felt the urge to drive fast. I was now going incredibly fast, but this time the speed didn't satisfy me. The speed would never satisfy me anymore, unless I somehow managed to get Bella back.

If I wouldn't get her back now, I would never get her back. She hadn't given me her new address, or her new phone number, a thing I had never understood. She claimed that a long distance relationship would never work and it would be unfair to both of us. She told me she could probably never forget about me, but that the best chance to help her get over me would be to be completely out of contact with her.

Like I wanted to forget her. Like I wanted to get over her.

She is, and would always be, the love of my life. Every girl I would meet from now on would be compared to Bella, and Bella would always seem better than the new girl.

I focused on the road, I didn't want to hit a tree now. Not now, not when I was in such a hurry.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, I arrived at the airport. I parked the car in the nearest parking spot, slamming the door shut behind me and running away from the car as fast as I could. I didn't even bother to lock the car, it wasn't important to me anymore.

There were about ten people waiting for the elevator. I pushed them aside and pressed the button a few times, my impatience growing.

"Come on, come on!" I muttered under my breath. I let out a deep sigh and ran away from the elevator, now running towards the stairs.

I knew people were giving me strange looks, but I didn't care. Why would I care?

Even though I ran pretty fast, I didn't move fast enough. I needed to go faster! Why didn't I do track in high school? Maybe I would be able to run faster now.

I knew where Bella's plane would be leaving. I knew every detail of her flight. It was stuck in my memory, just like everything else she ever said to me, it was stuck in my memory.

I jumped over a suitcase that was in the way. "HEY!" Someone shouted at me, I'm guessing the owner of the suitcase but why would I care?

All I cared about was getting on the right spot in time. That was all I could think about now.

I was very close now. It would only take me about half a minute to get there, but would it be on time?

When people would give me a hard time, I would simply show them my card that said I was a doctor, so that they would back off. But I never stopped running. Everyone was just assuming there had been an accident, that I was here to practice medicine.

Think again.

"Bella!" I shouted at the sight of chestnut hair. My feet now had a life of its own and couldn't help themselves. My hand grabbed her arm and…

Oops.

"Oh, sorry sir." I didn't even take the time to feel embarrassed, I didn't have the time.

My feet kept running, moving forward, now entering the gate.

For the first time, I stopped. My eyes searched the crowded room for that one person. That one fantastic girl.

"BELLA!" I shouted. Nothing. She was nowhere to be seen.

And there it was. I only saw it for a fraction of a second; Bella, walking away, walking towards the airplane. I didn't have to think about what I did next, it came naturally.

I ran to her. I kept running until I reached her. "Bella!" I shouted, now very close to her.

And finally, she turned around. She looked confused, which was to be expected.

"Bella" I breathed, trying to catch my breath. She needed to hear what I had to say to her. She needed to know.

Bella shook her head, tears rolling over her cheek. "Edward. You shouldn't have come. I told you not to!" When I tried to put my arms around her she only pushed them away. It hurt when she did this, she never pulled away.

I shook my head, not accepting her refusal. "Bella, I know." My hand automatically reached up to her hair and stroked it. "I know you told me not to. But I needed to talk to you. I couldn't let you go like that, the only word you said was goodbye. You need to hear what I have to say to you."

Bella shook her head, her eyes full of tears and her cheek entirely wet. "No, Edward. I can't."

"You have to, Bella."

She burst out in another cry session and this time when I tried to hold her, she didn't refuse. She let me put my arms around her and let me comfort her.

"Bella. I need to tell you. The minute you left, I couldn't think straight anymore." She cried even harder, probably having experienced the same thing. "Bella, I don't want to live my life without you. No girl will be good enough anymore. You are the _love of my life_, Bella. I know it's hard for you to accept that right now, but you are."

She put her arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I buried my face in her hair and inhaled the scent. Mm, her scent was so delicious, it was so hard to resist this girl. But I needed to tell her how I feel.

My hand continued to stroke her hair while I said what I needed to. "I know you don't want me to go to England and to be honest, I don't want to. I want to stay here with you, Bella. But if you don't want to stay here, I will follow you to England anyway, no matter what you say. All I want to do is spend the rest of my life with you. Which is something I realized even _before_ you told me you were moving. My hand moved to my pocket, finally pulling the box out. I gave it to her. "Here. I bought this for you and I wanted to give it to you. But you began about that stupid moving to England. And I know you broke up with me, Bella, but I'm not ready to let you go."

Bella's beautiful, brown eyes were staring at me. Her mouth was a little open, while her fingers felt the little box. "Edward" She choked out. "Are you serious? You want to marry me?"

My fingers touched her cheek. "Bella, I want to marry you. I want you to be my wife. And I don't want you to leave. Please, stay here. Stay here and become my wife. I promise, we will think of something with the job-thing, as long as you stay here, Bella, I swear that we can be happy."

Bella shook her head and looked down. My heart felt like it has been ripped apart. She didn't want me. I had been a little prepared for this, I never felt as if I deserved Bella, but I didn't realize I had a little hope. And that little hope tore me apart now.

But then…Then she looked up. And through the tears she was smiling. Not just smiling, she was _laughing_. "Yes." She said. My eyes popped open. WHAT? "Yes, Edward, yes! I want to marry you. I want to be your wife. I don't want to go to England, I want to stay here!"

My mouth fell open and my eyes widened. "Really?" I asked, just to be sure. I didn't believe her. It would be very mean if she were playing a trick on me, but that wasn't like Bella.

She nodded. "Yes. YES!" The last word came out as a shriek, but I didn't care, because her arms flew around my neck and her legs wrapped themselves around my waist.

I pulled her tight against me.

She wasn't leaving!

She was staying here!

She is going to marry me!

And now I could finally smile again, because the love of my life was back. She wouldn't leave.

We stayed for half an hour at the same spot at the airport. We were in each other's arms, kissing each other's lips and just enjoying that we would stay together. We were now engaged.

I took her home with me, where we were greeted by my siblings, who were more than happy to welcome Bella into our family. Champagne was poured and happiness was shared.

Because for the first time in days, we were all happy again.

Oh, and the first thing I did when we got home? I opened that stupid door and made sure it would stay like that for a while.

* * *

**Yeah. My first One Shot EVER.  
I hoped you all like it. If you love it, maybe I'll make even more One Shots later.**

**Please tell me what you think.**

**xxx, me**


End file.
